


Hold On

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Series: Songs of Supercorp [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Lena Luthor-centric, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Alex Danvers, Song fic, im sorry, it’s dark, no happy ending, tw: sucide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: Lena is in a pit, a pit she’s all to familiar with but can’t dig herself out of this time. This time, she does it and Kara can’t save her.Song: Hold On by Chord OversheetTW: suicide
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Songs of Supercorp [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339255
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Hold On, Chord Oversheet
> 
> I’m sorry, & I hope your eyes don’t bleed

Lena didn’t know what to do. She was lost, and there was only so much direction one could find in paperwork and conference calls. She knew there was little left delaying the inevitable.

“Miss Luthor, it’s late. Can I call your driver?” Jess stood in the doorway to Lena’s office, looking at her boss with concern.

“No, I’ll be okay, Jess,” Lena offered a tight smile, softening it slightly at her assistant’s expression. “Seriously, I’m good. You should go home.”

Jess looked down to the tablet in her hands, tapping for a moment before looking back up at her boss. “There isn’t anything pressing on your calendar, Ms.Luthor.” She glanced down again, her brows cressing at what she saw. “In fact, you’ve done enough work to be off for the next week. Please let me call your driver?”

Lena considered it. She knew if she went home, she wouldn’t have the constant distractions of work, which was the only thing stopping her. Jess was right though - she was running out of things to do. She’d even prepped the papers for Sam’s takeover of the company. The brunette sighed, catching her reflection in her now dark computer screen. She was paler, and her eyes were sunken. Once upon a time she had seen traces of light when she looked into her eyes, a sign that she had life in her. Now they were a void.

“Very well, Jess. Call Miles.”

Her assistant was clearly surprised that she had agreed, but she scurried off to do as she was asked.

Lena situated herself in the backset, reading over each of her letters - some instructions, some goodbyes - one last time. When the door was opened, she gave her driver a grateful smile. Miles had been her favorite driver for the past 2 years, ever since he was hired, and Lena had always made sure he knew it. She wondered who he would work for next.

Making her way up to her penthouse, exchanging her usual smiles with the security guards, Lena knew she wasn’t going to regret this. She had expected to feel something when she grabbed the knife. She had expected some kind of sadness when she locked herself in the bathroom, or fear when she held the knife to her arm. She expected it to hurt when her skin gave way, or when she dragged a deep line from her wrist to her elbow. She expected to feel the blood loss by the time she moved to do the same on her other arm. She expected to feel. But she didn’t.

On the other side of town, Kara was having a sisters night with Alex. She suddenly dropped her pizza, face going blank in horor. Before Alex could ask there was a gust of wind and a bang as Kara broke the sound barrier, not even bothering to change out of her pajamas. 

She busted through Lena’s window, not caring about privacy or property damage - Lena’s heartbeat was so faint Kara had barely been able to track it here. Her eyes were drawn to the dark crimson seeping out from under the bathroom door to stain the edge of the carpet, not thinking twice before breaking through it to find Lena laying on the floor, blood still pouring from her arms.

“No, no no no no no,” Kara continued the mantra as she fell to her knees, not caring about the blood that splashed up onto her pants or the overwhelming smell in the air. She just needed to hold Lena, pull her in close enough to feel her heartbeat. “Lena, no, no, please don’t leave me! Lena, can you hear me? C’mon, don’t leave me Lee!”

The heartbeat was barely there, Kara had to drown out everything but the shaky rhythm to hear it. She somehow collected enough sense to know Lena needed help, now. She scooped her up, heart breaking when Lena didn’t wrap her arms around her neck like she always did. “Hold on, hold on for me Lee. Hold on okay? I still need you, okay? So just- just don’t leave me okay?”

Kara continued her frantic begging as she flew Lena to the DEO, knowing she would get the fastest treatment there. Despite the flight taking mear seconds, it felt endless with Lena silent in her arms. As soon as she landed there were medics rushing to take Lena from her, depositing the unconscious woman on a table and taking her away. Kara found herself pacing outside the medbay as the doctors did all they could. She wouldn’t lose Lena- she _couldn’t_ lose Lena.

At some point a somber agent approached her, saying something about her being stable but unconscious. It was up to Lena now - her body would have to do the healing if she was going to make it. Kara rushed past the young recruit as soon as she heard they were done operating, gently taking Lena’s cold hand in her’s.

“Come back to me, Lee. I still need you, okay? I- I still need-” Kara’s voice broke as she spoke, pausing for sobs so violent she couldn’t breathe through them. “I’ll make it right, okay? Whatever- whatever made you do this I’ll help you okay? Whatever you need, whatever you want. I’ll do it, I swear. J-just- just please don’t leave me.”

She stood up, too full of anxious energy to sit still any longer. “I-I’ll help you, Lee, I swear! I swear to Rao, I’ll love you a-a-all my life, okay? I-I’ll love you, I’ll help you, I- I can make it right! I’m Supergirl! I’m like- like a god here, right? So- so just take my hand-” Kara desperately clasped Lena’s hand, holding it as tight as she dared. “J-just take my hand, a-a-and I can- I can make it right, okay? Can you hear me, Lee? Can you hear me screaming? P-please- please don’t leave me!”

She fell into the seat at Lena’s bedside, pressing her forehead against Lena’s cold hand still tightly held between her own. All the adrenaline that had her screaming and pacing seemed to drain out of her, leaving a sobbing, desperate husk of a person. “Just- I don’t- I don’t wanna let you go, Lee. I know- I know I’m supposed to b-be the strongest- strongest person o-on the planet, but I know I’m not- I’m not that strong. I c-can’t lose you Lee. I would be _so lost_ if you left me.”

Kara started praying through her sobs, helplessly begging Rao or whatever being may reside over Earth not to have to lose the eerily pale woman in front of her. At some point Alex had come in, silently working around Kara to do whatever she could for Lena. In the end, that high pitched beep was inevitable and all the elder Danvers could do was open her arms for the strongest person on the planet to crumble into and do her best to hold the pieces together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok don’t hate me I was sad and listening to my edgy playlist & this song came up & I just had to I’m sorry you can go read my ongoing fic, Not How This Is Supposed To Go, I’m almost done with the next chapter & there’s no angst there! I’m sorry I hate me too.


End file.
